Where do we Begin
by Julessx354
Summary: Rachael comes home from OVW and ends up with a contract to WWE... but so does her childhood friend... who she's always loved secertly... what happens when they start to hang out again, and when they travel together? But will his career make him take a dif
1. Home

Hmm.. Well I was bored one day.. and all of this just came in my mind. Let me know what you think, so i can post the rest of the chapters... it's going to be a long story if i continue! Please.. help me out, give me ideas, critize whatever floats you're boat. Reviews are niceee too :)

I only own Rachael

* * *

"Mom?" I said as I dropped my bags at the door.

"Sweetie you're home?" my mother said coming out from the kitchen. She embraced me with a warm hug. "Oh it seems like so long since I've held my baby in my arms" she said to me as she kissed my cheek.

"Oh mommy i haven't been gone that long" i said with a bright smile. I really have been gone for a while. I've been living in Louisville for training at OVW. I finally been scouted by WWE. I was so excited when i found out that i have a developmental contract in the works. When i was younger i had always wanted to get into wrestling, i was so intrigued by everything that it represented. I loved the acting and the story lines. I was always told that it was all fake, but i just ignored it and imagined everything being real. I found a lot of fun in just pretending.

"Well Ma, I'm home now... where's Daddy at?"

"Oh he's out with Bob"

"Figures... he's always out with him" When i was growing up i always made fun of my father always hanging out with his best friend. I called them drinking buds. They could drink four 30 packs of beers if you let them.

"Well come on I'll get you some coffee and we can talk about you're contract." my mother said as i nodded and followed her into the kitchen. They still lived in the house that i grew up in as a teenager in New York. My mother was still beautiful, she never aged i swear. She wasn't that old any ways to begin with, wasn't even fifty yet.

"Mom, if i say so myself you're looking pretty good"

"Well it's summer so I've been doing a lot of yard work" She was always in the yard in the summer. She had a stream in our front yard and big pond. She had millions of fish and frogs all around. She was a weirdo i always thought, but she was dedicated to her yard. She always said she was going to be buried by her stream that she made. She was a fruit cake. She was the woman who made everyone insane, yet could change your mood in a snap. She had the best sense of humor.

"Well that yard is looking a lot better every year ma" i said as i looked out the small kitchen window.

"Oh i know it, and my frogs oh i love them" she was in love with her frogs, and her fish and her plants. She would call me up some nights and tell me how her frogs had just laid more eggs for tadpoles. I always laughed at her. I told you... she's a fruit cake.

"So how is Jeffery doing?" i asked.

"Oh Jeff he's good. Tasha just had her baby, she's so beautiful" I knew my brother's wife had just had a baby, but let's face it. I didn't like his wife, and his wife didn't like me either and i was alright with that actually. But i would venture my way over to his house on my visit home, maybe I'll go after my visit with my mother, just to be the spiteful bitch that i truly am.

"Yeah i did talk to Jeff on the phone a couple weeks back, he told me that god awful woman was having his child."

"Oh stop it, don't be so mean"

"Mom... that woman is worse then Saddam Hussein." I said with a laugh. My mother laughed back, she knew i hated the woman with such a passion. You know if she hadn't had been such a bitch at the last family cookout that we had for my farewell, we would be on good terms. But my mother's and mine theory is, you fuck with us once you won't ever fuck with us again. We weren't big on apologizes, and we didn't care if you didn't like us, in fact if we were invited to the same place you were, you bet you're ass we were going to show up and talk with everybody but you. We we're generally very nice people. We had manners and we respected everything and everybody around us, until you crossed the line.

Everybody liked us, as i grew up everybody went out of their way just to tell me that i was such a good girl, and i was so sweet. And i got along with every woman and every man that I've ever met. I even liked Tasha when i first met her, hell i loved that woman, until the last cookout. Where she had to rip apart my life infront of everybody, but don't worry i gave it back to her. That's another thing with me and my mother. If you want to embarrass us infront of everybody, do not expect us to sit back and let you embarrass us, because we will turn it around and embarrass you even more than you could imagine.

"Oh i know she is, but let's face it we're not getting her out of the family until she cheats on Jeff. I don't like her either hunny, but i love them damn grand children of mine and i don't give a shit what the woman has to say." My mother said and went back to fridge to get milk out for my coffee.

"I think I'm going to go over there after we're done talking."

"Oh you're evil Rachael Orella."

"Yeah yeah, i know. Forget about that for a little while. What's new with you and daddy?"

"Nothing really, Dad just got the job that he's been waiting on"

"Oh that's great, i bet he's real excited about that, that's all he's been telling me about on the phone." It had been getting pretty annoying actually, im glad he finally got it.

"Yeah, so what is with the contract my dear?"

"Oh you won't believe it mommy!" i squealed i left out the part when Vince himself called me. "Well you see mom, when i was training in OVW i got a developmental contract and then i got a phone call one day when i was actually home for once and it was Vince McMahon himself!" i said with a proud voice. I was ecstatic when i received that call.

"Ok and what else?"


	2. Contract

"Oh well you know... i get to start getting trained by none other than Trish Stratus!"

"Oh hunny that's great! When do you start?"

"Well... i have to go to Connecticut in two weeks to meet her, and then i guess we see what happens from then" i said disappointedly. I knew my mother wanted me to be home for the summer, but what was i suppose to do? Say 'Um no _Trish Stratus _i can't meet you!' Hell no i was not going to say that. I love my mother, but she isn't dying so I'll see her again. Plus she calls me ten times a day.

"Oh sweetie, that's so soon"

"I know mom, I'm sorry i can't turn it down though, and it was the only time other than meeting her in three days."

"Well two weeks works for me. I wouldn't ever want you to turn something like this down any ways hunny."

I knew deep down she would say that. She knew that I've been working my ass off in training. I must say so myself i was the most dedicated person in that "boot camp" training when i first started. And it took me two years to get in the shape that i am now. I struggled with weight a few years ago when i was sixteen. Man was i a chub. But now at the age of twenty i must say i look good.

"Well mom, I'm going to go drop my bags off in my room." she nodded and she went outside to play around with her yard. I walked past the front door and grabbed my bags and made my way to my room. I opened the door to my old room. How I've missed it so much. It'd been two years since i stayed in the room. And my mother had kept it exactly how it was when i left for Kentucky. Of course it was a messy and she obviously picked it up because it was spot less. I put my bags down on the wall that my door opened on and laid across my queen size bed. I loved my bed, it was by far the most comfiest bed you will ever come in contact with. I remember begging for a queen size bed. And after my brother had graduated from highschool and headed off to college, i received the new queen size. After a few tears shed to daddy of course. He was too weak to see his princess in tears, so of course he had to buy it, even though my mother bitched. Yes I'll admit, i was the spoiled little girl. But i wasn't rotten.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked at all my old photos when i landed my eyes on my graduation picture. "Ah to be eighteen again" i said to myself. I had some pretty crazy times being at that age, thinking that you're the shit. The picture was of me and all my girlfriends. There was the four girls that i shared every waken moment with, the ones i shared every possible secret and memory with. Tears, sweat and laughter. Some fucked up nights with them girls, let me tell you. Craziest drunken nights. Oh everything that you could imagine, we've done and shared in the process. "Damn i miss you guys" i whispered as i ran my finger over the picture.

We had grown apart from each other after we went off to college.

I went off to college for one year when this big bulky guy told me that i should really look into getting into OVW. And that i did as you can tell. As for the other four, well the oldest Charlotte. We used to call her the mother of the group. She was insanely cautious of her surroundings. Well she's in med school as we speak, she's probably home too, maybe I'll pay a visit to that bitch while I'm home. The second oldest, Sherise, oh she was the brains in the group, but don't let the friggen nerd fool you, she was the one who was drunk with me half the time. She's in Harvard, getting her degree in law. Brenda, the second bitch next to me... she's in Canada with her boyfriend. She always had the hardest time with boys, but now i guess she's got herself a keeper. And as for the youngest, Katie she's in college in California, forget what she's there for though, sorry. And those were the girls that got me through the days of highschool.

I looked over to the picture next to it, and laid my eyes on the big family picture of us all. It was Jeff, myself, my parent's, Bob and Jen my parent's very good friends, my second parents, their youngest son Nate and their daughter Becky and then Randy. Oh Randy, he was Jeff's age. And he was off the market for me. My mother and Jen always thought that we we're destined to be together, but hey i don't see us together do you? No. We had some kind of thing when he was senior but that only lasted a month after he kissed me and decided upon himself that i was too 'weird' because we're too close. I laughed i thought that was foolish. But needless to say, i still thought about him from time to time. I hadn't talked to him in about three years though. I walked out of my room and outside to where my mother was.

"Mom I'm going to go see if Charlotte is home for the summer, I'll be back by dinner"

"Alright hunny, drive safely." Oh she was a freak about the driving thing. I was a horrible driver when i first started. Let's be honest here, i still wasn't the greatest driver to this day, but whatever i passed the road test didn't i? Hint- to all those young girls who are going for road tests, where low cut shirt. Gives you more points. I always told little girls that. Ha. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlotte's number.

"Why hello there old friend of mine" she said as she answered the call.

"Are you home yet?"

"Nope, I'm at the airport right now getting on my flight, I'll be home late tonight"

"Oh alright then, I'll catch up with you when you get back, call me"

"Sure thing, I miss you Rach, i can't wait to see you're ass."

"Oh me neither, bye love you's"

"Love you's too"

I got in my car and drove off to Jeff's place. When i got there I of course was greeted by none other than Tasha.


	3. Jeff

"What brings you here" she said in a bitch ass tone

"Oh you know to see my brother and my brother's newest daughter" i said with a fake smile after i walked past her. "Boy Tasha, you sure haven't lost the baby fat have you?" i said, i felt like being a bitch. She just looked at me and huffed off to her room. "ha ha" i said underneath my breath.

"Jeffery where are you my favorite brother?" i said calling for him while i welcomed myself in his home.

"Oh Rach!" i heard his voice say as he came up from behind me and hugged me.

"I've missed you big bro, how are you?"

"I'm great, but damn how are you?" he said as he eyed me up and down "you look fantastic! All that training pulled off"

"Ah i know I'm great, and i have great news to tell you! But first i want to see that new baby" i said as i walked into the nursery and saw the baby sleeping. "Oh i have to wait eh?" i whispered to Jeff who followed me.

"Yeah she just went down, but come on lets talk" i nodded and followed him to the couch in the living room.

"Well... first off I'm not staying home for the summer, i leave in two weeks"

"Why so early?"

"Well... i got a call from Vince McMahon the other day" i said i saw Jeff's jaw drop to his chest.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm lying to you, are you serious? Of course I'm serious!" i said with excitement. "I'm going out to Connecticut to meet and train with ... _Trish Stratus_!"

"Oh wow, that's great, and she's your role model that's even greater, I'm so proud of you sis."

"I know... I'm so happy. But i got a contract with WWE and it's a matter of time til i actually start." i said as Jeff pulled me into a hug. "You know man with those arms of your's I'll get you into the WWE" my brother had always been working out since he was in junior high, and by the time he was a senior all i heard was 'wow you're brother's jacked'. Frankly, i didn't give a shit. But looking at him now, he's twice the size he was when he graduated, six years ago.

"Yeah, you always say that Rach, but I'm not going anywhere when i got two kids to take care of, you on the other hand, are single and have no attachments so you're free to travel, I'm not. I'll sure as hell visit you though"

"Alright you can do that at least"

We sat on his couch for an hour and made small talk. We talked about their new house that they had bought. His son and their new daughter. Evil wife too. And then I decided that i had to go. I left and went back home to be greeted by my father.

"Daddy!" i squealed when i got out of my car.

"Princess" he said as he walked over and embraced me in his arms

"Mmm i smell beer?" i teased.

"Ha, ha you haven't changed, come on lets' go inside."

My father and I went in the house and caught up on things. I told him everything i had told my mother earlier. I told him about meeting Trish in two weeks, he was pretty bummed out about it. By the time we were done, we had decided on going out to eat instead of cooking. We called Jeff, and of course I being the bitch told just him to come, and the kids if he wanted. So us four left, Jeff had decided on telling Tasha that she could baby sit while he went out with his parents and sister. Us four went out to my favorite restaurant. Friendly's. Yes Friendly's, I'm a cheap date when it comes to food. After dinner we all headed home and talk over coffee. After a couple hours i found myself almost falling asleep on the table, so i decided to go to bed. I had no idea what time Jeff left.


	4. the Same Stamford Connecticut?

Next Morning

I woke up and walked out to the kitchen, only to find nobody. I looked at the table and there was a cup of coffee and a note. I looked at the note that was written in my mothers hand writing.

_Hunny, _

_I've gone out with my sister, you're father went to work and will be back later on. I'll be back sometime before 4. I made you coffee, but I'm sure it's cold because you're lazy and sleep all damn day. I'm leaving it's 10:00 right now. Be good and have a nice day_

_Love- Mom_

I looked at the clock and sure enough it was already 11:45. "Yep coffee is nice and cold" i said to myself when i dipped my finger in the cup. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, and got ready for the day. I called up Charlotte and we had decided to meet each other downtown. As i was driving down the street, i noticed the gas station that they must have just put there, see I've been gone for a while. I noticed a man who looked awfully familiar to me, so curiosity got the best of me and i pulled in to get a drink. I walked out of the car and into the station when i saw the man again, he of course had to be at the same place i was heading too. I looked at him and smiled when he smiled back at me and said my name softly.

"Dave" i said simply. I knew i shouldn't have stop. God dammit i cursed at myself. You want to know who Dave was? The ex boyfriend, the first "real" love. Yeah perfect this guy was eyeing me up and down

"Rachael you look great" the man managed to say

"Thank's Dave, so how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just got home for a couple weeks"

"Oh really? Where did you head off to anyways, you left this town as fast as you could after you graduated."

"Yeah i went to Louisville Kentucky"

"Oh, why? What's there?"

"I went to Ohio Valley Wrestling school there for training, and now you'll be seeing me on TV in a few months."

"Oh really. Wow that's great" he said, I honestly thought he said it blankly. A little jealous possibly too. Seeing as he's still sitting at home in this shit town and has gone no where. I had to break up with him when i was fifteen, he was getting too involved in sex and drugs.

"Well i must get going, I'm going to meet a friend" i said knowing fully well he'd think it was a man. He was the kind of guy that would accuse you of everything in the book, simply because he was so insecure.

"Oh... ok have fun"

I nodded and walked straight to the cashier and paid for my soda and rushed to my car. I drove out into the main street and headed to the other city, what was only ten minutes from my house. I went to mine and Charlottes meeting place and found her with a new puppy in her hands.

"Char, i didn't know you had a damn dog" i said as i approached her. I must've scared the crap out of her because she seemed to have jumped a mile.

"Oh my.. You scared me you little devil!" she said as she put the puppy on the ground and reached for me and gave me the tightest hug ever. "I missed you" she said as she pulled away.

"Oh I've missed you too. It's so good to see you" i said. We decided to go out to a outside café and have a little brunch. We caught up on things. She told me all about college. All about her new boyfriend, who she thought was going to be a very serious relationship. I told her about the WWE and my contract, me leaving in two weeks. She was bummed out she said, because she's home for two more months. After a couple of hours of walking around town after we were done eating, I decided that i should get back, i looked at my watch and it said 3:45.

"Oh crap, gotta run... mother should be home in fifteen minutes and you know her, she'll have a heart attack with no note saying where i went too." Charlotte laughed and hugged me goodbye

"It was so good to see you Rach! You better call me before you leave!"

"I will, don't worry." i said and kissed her cheek and left to go find where I had parked.

I headed out to the direction to where i parked, took me a few minutes to find the car. Finally i found my little black Jetta. I got in and adjusted my mirrors, i looked out my rear view mirror to check if it was ok to go when i saw my good old family friend. Randy Orton. What was _he _doing back in town? I thought to myself. I just ignored my thoughts and drove right by him, only to be seen by him.

When i arrived home, I crashed in my bed and slept for a couple hours. When i woke up, i found my father out in the living room.

"Hi daddy" i said as i walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sweetie, You'd never guess who i seen and talked to today"

Oh Jesus... who did he talk to? I said to myself. "Who dad?"

"Randy! He's back in town and boy does he look good, he's gotten huge"

"Dad... i don't want to really hear about Randy, you know that"

"Yes i know baby, but I sort of told him to get a hold of you because you two are both going to Connecticut... Sort of at the same time too"

I almost spit the coffee that i had just drank out when he said the last few words. _Same time?_ No way... it couldn't be... he's wrestling now too?

"Daddy... he's going to the same place I'm going too? The same Stamford Connecticut?

"Hunny... there is only one Stamford Connecticut, so i guess so" he said and smiled and walked away.


	5. Reunion

No fucking way am i going to be able to handle this shit. I thought to myself, i haven't seen Randy in over three years... i can't do this. I got up from the kitchen table and headed outside to clear my thoughts. I sat out in the gazebo in the front yard and just took in everything that was happening, my contract, going away and probably not going to be able to see my parents for a while, and then Randy... Randy fucking Orton... why? I got up from the lounge chair i had be laying on and went inside and put my bathing suit on. And i swam in the pool for an hour or two. By the time i was done, it was late out and I decided that I was going to go pick up the pizza order that my parents had ordered.

I got up to the cashier at the Pizzeria where we always ordered from. When i looked up at the man who was giving me my order, i almost dropped my wallet when i met the most intense blue eyes.

"R-andy" i stuttered.

"Rachael... how are you?"

"I-I'm fine... you?"

"Good... working for a couple weeks to get some cash"

"That's good." He was so amazingly beautiful... shouldn't he be saying that?

"You look good Rach... you're in the best shape ever... and obviously because you've been at OVW right?"

"Yeah... it's been an awesome year, training, i love it."

"Yeah it is great, hey listen you're one pizza isn't done yet and I get off in two minutes... maybe before you head out we can talk for a few more minutes?" he asked me with those pleading eyes. I know i shouldn't do this, but i couldn't resist, and i nodded my head in agreement. And i sat down at one of the booths waiting for him to get off. I saw him coming from a back door, he was dressed in fitting jeans and a black button up. It looked as if he had just brushed out his short brown hair and freshened up a bit.

"Hey" he said as he stood next to me.

"Hi" i said with a shy smile and hugged him tightly. _Mmm Armani _i thought. He always wore that cologne... and every time he used to hug me, i got lost in the smell of him and the touch of his cheek brushing against mine always sent the craziest shivers up my spine.

"It's so good to see you Rachael... and to hug you again" he said as he pulled away from me.

"Mmm.. Yeah it's really good to see you too"

"So tell me about you're wrestling career... i didn't think you were really going to go through with it"

"Ha ha... i know it right? I didn't think i would either but I did, and now after three years of training and working out I'm finally going to Connecticut to sign my contract and to train a little more with Trish Stratus."

"Wow that's great... and kind of funny at the same time... because i have to go too to sign my contract."

"Really?"

"Yep... I'm going down in two weeks."

"Me too" i said. I knew i shouldn't act like this with him, but when im with him, i let my guards down and i don't think. "Well we should drive down together you know?" see... i don't think, I'll regret it when the time comes.

"Yeah we should. Fun road trip, since we never were able to go to California."

I laughed we always wanted to drive to California when we were younger. I couldn't believe he remembered it. "Yeah definitely..."

"Ma'am you're pizza is done" the employer said from behind the counter. I walked up and paid and grabbed the last pizza and headed back to where Randy and I were talking.

"Well... i guess i can stay for a few more minutes" i said with a bright smile

He smiled brightly back at me, and laughed. God he was so handsome. He was flawless i thought. I ended up staying for another half hour, just talking about our future in the WWE. We we're both excited as hell for going to Connecticut and starting out. I decided that i should get back to the house, and the dummie that i am...i invited him over. He agreed of course and we both took our cars and drove the fifteen minutes back to my house. When we got there i walked in first and was about to get yelled at by my parents until they saw Randy walk in behind me and they both looked at each other with a disgusting smile forming on their faces. They were up to something.

We all finished our pizza's and my parents headed to bed... leaving me and Randy alone in the living room. Boy it was like deja vu to me. We've been like this before, home alone... awkward silences... yeah that crap. He broke the silence though.

"So... any boyfriend for you Rachael?" ah... the topic we haven't talked about yet.

"Actually... no, i did have one out in Kentucky but i broke up with him, because i was coming home and i wasn't going to see him, sooo... yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah I've got a boyfriend."

I chuckled. "No you retard, a girlfriend?"

"I do have a girlfriend actually... I met her in college"

"Oh wow, nice" i said. I hope he didn't hear the disappointment in my voice. _He had a girlfriend and he was at my house? This late at night!_ He hasn't changed.

"Well... I guess."


	6. Flashback

We talked for a couple more hours... and the fact that he had a girlfriend, didn't daze on him one bit. He was as flirty as a single guy could ever get. It was two o'clock when we both decided that we were going to bed. He left after he gave me another long tight hug. And i sighed and leaned against the door. Tears found their way out of my shut eyes. And i slid down the door.

"Why do I always get my hopes up" i whispered softly to myself. I sat on the floor for what seemed forever until i was able to get up and stumble to my room. I made my way through the darkness and slipped my pants off from my waist, and pulled my shirt above my head and unclasped my bra and pulled the covers down and crawled in to bed. I slowly drifted into a sleep, that i wish I'd never wake up from.

Next Morning

_There's no combination of words i could put on the back of a postcard_

_and no song that i could sing, but i can try for you're heart_

_our dreams, and they are made out of real things like a shoe box of photographs with sepia tone loving_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart_

_why are we here and where do we go_

_and how come it's so hard_

_it's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing _

_it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm it's always better when we're together _

_yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments just might find a way into my dreams tonight but i know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings_

_or brings new things for tomorrow night you see_

_that they'll be gone too, too many things i have to do_

_but if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression i was somewhere in between_

_with only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_

_or place we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_Mmm it's always better when we're together _

_yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_I believe in memories, they look so, so pretty when i sleep_

_and when i wake up, you look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_but there is not enough time_

_and there is no, no song i could sing_

_and there is no combination of words i could say but i will still tell you one thing_

_We're Better Together._

I sighed as I listened to the words of the song go off on my alarm clock. After the song was over, i managed to roll over and hit the snooze button, and get out of bed. I jumped in the shower and just stood directly under the water for five minutes. The water poured down my face and blended with the tears that we're fighting to come out of my eyes. I collapsed on the floor of the tub, and sobbed. _"I loved you"_ i said in between sobs._ "Why did you do this to me?"_

"_You pushed me til i broke... before i could even show you how i felt" _I said to myself in the shower... nobody listening but myself. I'm the coward who pushed away the pain for three years... and now we're both face to face. And he doesn't even seem to remember the pain he caused me. I sat on the tub floor with my knees to my chest and my head tucked in between, remembering the events that happened between Randy and myself before we both went our separate ways.

Flashback

_I was sitting on my couch watching tv when i heard my phone go off indicating that i had a text message. I opened my phone to see who it was. _

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE_

_Randy_

_Sun. Feb, 19 3:08_

_I looked at the name... Randy. Randy! I was shocked that he texted me, we usually didn't text each other that often it was usually talking on the computer a lot. I opened the text and read what he had to say_

_Hey what are you doing?_

_-Randy_

_Nothing.. What are you up too?_

_-Rach_

_Nothing, I'm cold_

_-Randy_

_Me too... come over_

_-Rach_

_Alright... I'll go ask_

_-Randy_

_Alright we're going to come over_

_-Randy_

_Ok but me and my mom are running to the store fast._

_-Rach_

_Ok _

_-Randy_

_It was the middle of winter... it was freezing and we lost power. So our families decided to come to my house because we had found a heater. The Orton's came over and we hung out for a while. Me and Randy had made our way into the separate living room. We talked for a while, and some how ended up holding hands under a blanket. _

_We cuddled for endless hours... and made out, for a while too. It was one of those electrifying kisses... that just pulled you in for another one, and another. His family ended up leaving around midnight.. We didn't want to say goodbye. We tried to get my parents let him sleep over, and they were alright with it, but his parents wanted him to come home because their power was going to come on soon. So he left, after we kissed one last time. And that one last kiss... would be our last kiss ever. _

_I always secretly loved Randy as we grew up together, our mothers always believed we would one day realize that we loved each other, but obviously i was the only one, since i didn't hear from him after that. We saw each other, sure.. But it was awkward and weird. He claimed that it was just too weird to be with me. I laughed at his excuse. I wanted to kill him, but i loved him, so much. _

_The months flew by... and i didn't talk to him. I loved talking to him, because it was just comfortable, we told each other everything it seemed like. Over that following summer, things were different. We saw each other, and he had actually hugged me one day, which would be the last time i got a hug from him for a couple of years. We weren't as silent with each other as we were in the beginning... but other than that... nothing changed. I went on with my life and i forgot about him, but i always seemed to have a place in the back of my mind for him. He told me that he wanted to hang out with me, and he told me this and that, but all he did was just leave. He didn't say that he was going to stop talking to me, he didn't tell me that we weren't going to hang out anymore... i was left on my own to figure it out the hard way, to be ignored by him when i tried to ask what was going on, so i gave up._

Flash back over.

I regained my posture and got up from the floor, and washed my face in the water. I shaved my legs and washed my hair and got out of the shower. I walked in my room and dropped the towel and wrapped it around my long brown hair. I locked my door just incase somebody decided to barge in and see me butt ass naked. I walked around my room wondering what to wear. I looked at my suit cases on the floor and threw one on my bed and searched through my freshly washed clothes.

I picked out a pair of American Eagle capris and threw on a low cut button down shirt that had a black tank top underneath. I blow dryed my hair and straightened it quickly. And then I slipped on a pair of wedges and grabbed my purse and phone.


	7. Let's Talk

"Mom.. I'm going out" i said and walked out before she could say anything. I walked down the porch steps and to my car in the drive way. When i got in it was steamy hot. I started the engine and turned on the AC. And headed off towards the mall area. When i got there... i walked in the mall and headed over to Victoria Secrets for their huge sale. I picked up a few things in there and headed off to American Eagle who were also having a big sale, i basically spent half of the money i had in there. I walked back out to my car and put the things in my trunk and sat in the car for a minute. Until i heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" i answered

"Hey... Rach?"

"Yeah, whose this?"

"Hey.. It's Randy what are you doing?"

_Randy? Are you serious?_ "Um... just getting ready to leave the mall, what are you doing?"

"I was just getting into the mall, haha"

"That's too funny"

"Come back inside will you? Let's talk"

Talk? What about his girlfriend? Uh no. but once again curiosity got the best of me, and i agreed to meet him in the food court. I walked in the food court and noticed him immediately. He was wearing a pair of blue fitted jeans and a black button up shirt. It looked like he was on the phone, but he still signaled for me to come sit where he was at. I sat across from him as he rolled his eyes to whoever was on the phone. I laughed silently.

"Listen hun... I'm sick of this shit too , so just forget about it.– what do you mean you don't understand - - yeah that's what it means - bye"

"Sorry" he said to me.

"It's ok... girlfriend?"

"yep... ex girlfriend now"

"Oh... I'm sorry?"

"No no, it's alright this has been coming for a while, I'm relieved actually."

"Oh... well do you want to do any thing special? I've already spent most of my money, so go cheap on me" i said and laughed

"Of course you did... want to just go eat? I'm starving"

"Yeah I'm hungry too... let's go"

We walked out to his car, which was a very nice Mercedes and drove to Apple Bee's. We ordered our foods and made small talk until the food came. We talked about everything, from the clothes that i bought today to me and him driving together to Connecticut. Yes we decided that we were going to drive down together. How exciting right? Try nerve racking. I'm scared to death to drive with him all alone, I'm just going to fall even more. After we finished lunch, we had decided on going to watch a movie at the mall to kill time before i had to get back home. We saw Click. It was a pretty funny movie, and throughout the whole movie he just stared at me whenever he had the chance.

When i got in the car, i looked at my phone and saw that i had a few missed calls, all coming from my mother, and one from Dave. What could Dave want? I listened to the voice mail that he left and it basically said hey want to hang out. Nope...i wasn't going to get involved with that. I drove off towards home, and got home to be surprised with the whole family in the living room.

"W-what are you guys doing?"

"Well... we've been planning on the party because you're not going to be home for very long... and Randy got you distracted so we could get everyone here." my mother told me as she looked at Randy who was standing with his father and smiled at him, he replied with a smile back and then locked eyes with me and smiled. I blushed a little bit. I walked around and greeted all of my family. My aunts, and my uncles, my grandparents and all of my cousins, and of course my brother and his children, my nieces. I made my way over to the Ortons. I hugged Bob and Jen and then looked at Randy. He motioned towards my room so we could talk.


	8. Friends for now and a night out

I lead the way as he followed me in the room. I turned the light on and turned around and met his eyes. "So you were up too all this Mr. Orton?" i teased

"Yep i sure was Miss. Orella"

"Ha ha well... thank you" i said and reached in for a hug.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "You look beautiful you know"

I started to blush "Thank you" i said looking down.

"Rach... are you blushing?" he asked as he put his finger under my chin to look up at him.

"No no I'm not blushing" i said and looked away. It was obvious i was blushing, what a fool.

"Rach... you are beautiful"

"Randy... just stop it. You use to tell me I was so beautiful and all that, I told you not to tell me that any more, i told you not to compliment me"

"And i meant it Rachael... do you think i was lying to you all that time, you are so beautiful to me"

"Then why did you just leave like that Randy... why?" I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked up at him, and he looked away. He let go of my hand that he was holding and sat on my bed.

"Rachael... you'll never understand why i did what i did to you, i won't ever understand why. I just did ok?.. i did it out of respect for you and you're parents. I did it because i was older... i wanted one thing and one thing only at that age and i wasn't going to get that from you because i didn't want it from you ... you were young." he sighed. "shit. That didn't sound right did it?" i nodded. I understood what he was trying to say... but hell i wanted him to explain.

"Rach..." he got up and took my hands in his, "Rachael... I didn't want to use you or abuse you for sex... i didn't want you to party like i did, i didn't want you to be in trouble. And i didn't want to hurt you, because i know i would have, not purposely though. I thought maybe once i got older and you got older that we could test things out, you know once I got out of that stage and i could be mature about things, i was immature then."

"I understand Randy... but let's just do this as friends for now... I really want to focus on my career right now."

"Alright" he said it with disappointment in his voice. What was i going to do? Tell him i love him and then get hurt all over again? Uh.. No. I want my career to start out good, I do love Randy as a friend, and as more but i won't be distracted because of that.

"I'm Sorry Randy... I just can't be distracted right now you know? I want to see if i have a future in this business, and i want you to be able to focus on you're career too"

"Ok... i understand, Come on lets' get back to the party" he said and opened the door

We walked out of my room and headed back into the party. I mingled with all of my old friends, Charlotte, Sherise, Brenda and Katie were all there. Us five caught up on lost time. And by the end of the night most of the guest had gone back home besides them four. We had our old slumber party, only we were drunk.

The next morning i woke up around eleven and so were the other girls slowly creeping from their sleep. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe we're all in the same room that we used to sleep in because we were so drunk, and you're mother never realized it Rach" Katie said as she fingered her hair.

"I know it.. Here we are five years later... doing the same damn thing we did when we were sixteen years old" Brenda said.

"Woo Hoo Deja Vu" Charlotte laughed.

We got up from bed and headed out to the kitchen. We all sat and stood around the island in the middle of the kitchen and reminisced about the events that happened last night, and how so and so looks now, or where so and so is. I told them that i ran into Dave the other day. And i let them in on what Randy had to say last night. They were all shocked.

They all knew that he always liked me, and that he would some day admit it to me. I guess they were pretty right huh? When it was twelve we had decided to go out to lunch together, and then head downtown to shop a bit.

After a good five or six hours of hanging out with the girls...We decided to go our separate ways home. The next week was hectic... i had phone calls and more phone calls. More voice mails that i could keep up with. Me and Randy had hung out a couple times during the week, just as friends. And finally now... a week and half home, this was my last night out with my best friends and then I'll be leaving in two days. We decided on going to our own homes, and getting ready to go out to a bar for the night. It took me about an hour to get ready, when Charlotte and Katie pulled in my drive way and walked in the house.

"Brenda is riding with Sherise" Katie said as she walked in my room, looking for perfume. Charlotte laid across my bed, careful not to spread her legs widely in her short skirt that she had on.

"Ah.. Im so excited to be home" she said.

"I know it... it feels so good to be here, but im leaving in a two days now." I said with a frown, as i myself jumped on the bed... laying next to her, not adjusting my little black dress that exposed my lower half.

"Hey... nice black panties Rach" Katie said.

"Aren't they cute?" i said as i lifted up my dress completely. I was the wild child in that group, i didn't care what i showed and what i didn't show.

"They are cute... man look at them abs Rach... that year's work pulled off huh?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah ... i guess so, I'm just happy its' finally starting to happen though."

They both nodded. "Well let's get out of here!" I said as i got up from the bed and fixed my dress. We walked out to the front porch to see Sherise and Brenda just getting out the car.

"Who's the DD?"

"I'll come pick you girls up, just call me" my mother said, as she walked outside.

"Thank's mom!" i said and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye.

We got in Charlotte's SUV and headed downtown again to the local bar. When we arrived, it was around 10 pm. We walked in the bar, and was greeted by every body we knew. We were greeted by a few random drunk guys trying to buy us drinks.

After about an hour of drinking... We we're all fucked up. And we were crazy, we we're dancing every where, but for some reason when he walked in the door i sobered right up.


	9. Sleepover

I noticed him ordering a drink at the bar, and i decided to walk over and get another one myself.

"Southern Comfort please" I ask the bartender

"Well, Well... Rachael ordering more drinks?" I heard a voice from behind me say

"Well, Well Randy what are you drinking?" I said Not turning around to face him

"Ah a beer to start out"

"Just to start out?" I turned around and smirked at him. His smile grew wider and wider by the second

"Ha well obviously that Southern Comfort isn't a start out for you"

"Ohhh but it is silly"

"Oh ok... When did you get here?"

"Uh... i can't really remember"

"That's great" he said and smirked.

"Let's dance, bring you're beer" I said and dragged him to the dance floor.

"You know i don't dance"

"Pleaseeee" i pleaded in an annoying voice

"Alright just for you to stop talking in that voice" he told me and sipped on his beer. We danced for a few songs, and then decided to go back to the bar for him to get another beer. Well after another beer, came another one and another by 12:45 in the morning he had already slammed ten beers, and he was absolutely done. I myself was drunk, really drunk but i could still noticed how funny Randy looked drunk off his ass stumbling around, and actually wanting to dance with me now.

At 2 i called my mother and told her not to pick us up, and that we decided to just take a cab back home. We had to get two cabs seeing as there were six of us, including Randy. Yeah i invited him to stay over night, no biggie. I thought. The girls all went in one cab, and me and Randy took one back to my house. We arrived at the same time and stumbled our way into the house trying the hardest not to speak too much.

"Well Girls... i see you guys had fun tonight" My mother said appearing from what it seemed out of nowhere. "And Randall... you having fun yourself too"

He started to laugh and nodded his head.

"Well mom we're going to crowd in my room, see you in the morning. Love you" I said and kissed her cheek and pulled the others to my room.

When i got in my room, i set up beds for everybody and two of them could squeeze in my bed with me. Three were on the floor and three were in my bed. Brenda, Katie and Charlotte were on the floor, and lucky me Randy was going to be sleeping next to me and Sherise.

"Ohhh I get to sleep with you eh?" Randy asked me. When he's drunk, he's drunk and a pervert at the most.

"Yes Randall, but no touching" I scolded him.

"Yeah yeah we'll see what you say in a little while"

"Listen Randall.. If you two plan on that shit... so help me god tell me right now and I'll join the three on the floor or on the couch" sherise said rather disgusted.

I reassured her nothing was going to be happening and smacked Randy on the arm. All the girls chuckled and we all went to our beds and eventually fell asleep.

I was in the middle of the two on my bed, and Randy was to my right. Sherise was sound asleep at the moment and she was almost snoring.

"Rachael..?" i heard a soft whisper come from behind me, i knew it was Randy.

"Hmm?" i whispered back, not turning on my side to face him. But he didn't say a word, he just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer into his muscular body and held me tight. The feel of his big arms around my little waist felt so natural, but yet i still didn't know if this is what I've wanted since i was sixteen, I've always wondered what's behind door number two.

I woke up the next morning in the same position i feel asleep in. In Randy's arm. I usually can't stay still when i sleep, but i didn't move an inch. I opened my eyes and rubbed the gently, only to see Charlotte and Sherise grinning from ear to ear at me.

"What?" i whispered

"You two are so"

"Cute!" Charlotte finished Sherise's sentence. I just rolled my eyes and slowly tried to remove his arm from my waist.

"Um... help?" I looked at one of the girls. They just laughed and eventually helped me pick up his heavy arm. I rolled away from him and went into the bathroom. 'I can't believe we slept like that' i said to myself. When i walked back into my room, i saw Randy still dead asleep. And all the girls were packing there things up ready to leave me.

"I'm going to miss you Rach" Katie said to me when she saw me walk in. She walked over and hugged me so tightly. I heard her voice crack when she told me she loved me. I pulled away to see tears in her eyes and a tear fall down her cheek.

"Ohhh don't cry Kate" i said and hugged her again. I smiled at the others who we're looking to tear up too. Great I'm already sad to leave in two days and here are my best friends since middle school, and there going to cry and make me feel bad for leaving their asses. What the fuck i thought. But i guess i don't blame them, would you cry if you're best friend just got home two weeks ago for summer, and is leaving to go around the country? Yeah you would.

"I'm going to miss you girls too you know... if i make it big well let's just say I'll fly you out whenever." i said trying to make it better. They all just laughed

The four got up from the ground and we all joined in a group hug and then i hugged each of them individually.

"What Am i going to do with out you guys" I said looking at each other them, with a smile and frown worn on my face as we walked out into the kitchen. They just shrugged and told me that I would be crazy without them.

After an hour of sitting in the kitchen telling each other what we're going to do over the summer, and telling me that they'll miss me, they left to go pick up charlottes car and then left to go home. I'll miss my friends, and i probably won't see them for god knows how long. Thank god for technology though.


	10. I love you too, you know

I walked in my room, to see Randy still sleeping. And since my parents weren't home, and weren't going to be home until 4 in the afternoon. I decided to crawl back in bed... next to him.

He must have felt my move ness since he jumped a little bit, but he found my waist again with his arm as he scooted his body closer to mine, and moving me a little more into him. We laid directly in the middle of the bed and just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Randy" I said

"Hm?" he said moving his head by my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What's going to become of us?" I asked turning on my side to finally face him. His blue eyes sparkled as i smiled at him. He returned the smile and place his hand on my cheek. He opened his mouth and then shut it again. Obviously didn't know what to say to my question.

"I don't know actually.. Let's play it by ear?" he asked me, unsure of what my answer would be

I smiled reassuringly at him and place my hand over his hand that was rested on my cheek.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek and moved closer to me. _He's going to kiss me?_ I thought to myself. No way? Then his cell phone went off. He sighed and rolled over to the end table and looked at who was calling him.

"Hello?" i heard him say irritably

I couldn't make out who it was on the phone he was talking too.

"I can't... No... I don't care... Then do it your self...I don't want you in there...Just get out...Whatever Sam...Stop calling me... yeah fuck you too" he said and hung up

"Jesus christ" he sighed as he rolled back over to me.

"Hey.. Don't use the lords name in vain"

"Woo I'm sorry" he laughed.

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Yep"

"What happened, you don't sound too happy"

"She wants me to do this and that for her, and she wants to stay in my apartment in St. Louis, i told her no and she tried arguing with that, and i just told her to leave and then obviously.. Fuck you"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah it's ok... but if you don't mind, where were we?"

I smiled as he placed his hand back on my cheek and moved closer to my face, he looked at me and smirked and then he finally kissed me. The feel of his lips just brought me back to that night in the winter when we made out for hours and hours. The touch of his lips made me want to ask him to pinch me to see if it was really real. I slowly opened my mouth, as he explored my mouth with his tongue. The swift movements of our tongues intertwined. We stopped and took a breather. More intense than it was when i was sixteen. I looked at him and just simply grinned. He wiped that grin off my face though as soon as he got on top of me and kissed me again, deeper than before. He rubbed his hand through my hair and started to kiss my neck. He made his way down to my collar bone, and starting to pull away the tank top i had on. He stopped for a moment, and pulled his shirt off. I too took my shirt off and unbuttoned the boxer shorts i had on. He slipped my shorts off and i helped unbutton his. There we were... in our underwear, nothing else on. He had managed to take my bra off all on his own. He looked down at me and looked me over twice and had the biggest smirk on his face. I looked at him and laughed a little bit. He too looked and smiled at my laughter.

"I love you're laugh" he told me i just smiled and whispered a thank you

He started to kiss my bare breast. I couldn't help but moan a little bit. The feel of his hot kiss on my breast was enough for me to climax at that very moment. He looked up and looked back down at my panties and smirked a bit and then made his way down south to take my underwear off. I smiled as he took his boxer briefs off as well. I looked at him and took in the size of his man hood. I could not believe the size. _That's going to be in me in a matter of seconds_ I thought to myself. I gulped hard and he noticed as i saw him smile and laughed at my actions. He got up from the bed and shut the door and locked it. Then went in his wallet to grab a condom. He put the condom on and was back on top of me in a snap. He started to kiss my neck again and then kissed my lips. I smiled as he kissed me. And then i felt it. I felt him move slowly inside me, filling all of me in one stroke. I arched my back and moaned a bit. He started to pick up his pace and he was moving faster and faster in and out of me. My nails were clutched to his back as i almost screamed in pleasure.

"Randy" i moaned out loud. Hope to god my parents weren't coming home early.

I felt his hand move down to my ass, as he gripped it harder than ever, as he pushed himself more into me. I heard him moan out as well and then after twenty minutes, i hit my climax and shivered from the shake of our bodies. I shortly felt him shuddered and fell on top of me, planting kisses all over my neck and face. He lied next to me and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms securely around me.

"I love you" I finally whispered out.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No way... you're not pulling that on me" he said and turned me around so i was facing him now. He pulled my chin up for me to look at him. I tried to put my head back down but he did it again. He pushed his lips hard against mine and kissed me.

"I love you too, you know" he finally said. I just smiled at myself and snuggled tightly close to him. I felt him smile when he kissed my head. He held me for little longer, and i felt his arms loosen a little, and i looked up to see him sleeping. I smiled and kissed his lips softly and got up and grabbed Randy's t-shirt that was on the floor and threw it on and went out to go to the bathroom, and grab something to drink. I grabbed a note pad and paper and wrote a small note to my mom indicating that i didn't want to be disturbed. I tacked the note on my door and quietly shut my door and locked it. I crawled back into bed and squeezed myself in his big arms again. I heard him groan a little bit, but he didn't budge. I looked at him again and kissed him, this time he kissed me back and smiled.

"I like the shirt" he whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. And i curled up in his arms and looked at the clock on my dresser. It said 12:30 and I finally dozed off into a sleep.

I woke up at around 4:30ish looking at Randy, who looked to be just waking up as well. He looked at me and smiled. He placed his hand on my hair and stroked it. I touched his cheek, and ran my thumb over his bottom lip. He smirked and leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Mmm nice morning breath" he said to me laughing.

I hit him lightly on the arm. "Yours isn't any better there bud"

"Ouch... you hit hard, somebody is going to be a good wrestler" he teased and kissed my neck.

"Hmm... somebody is a good kisser" i teased back.

"Yeah... i am aren't i?" he said with a cocky grin

"I've had better" I lied.

"Ouch"

"Ooh I'm just kidding fool."

"Ya ya... well we really do need to get out of this bed, cause i have to go home and pack and then i guess my parents are doing something tomorrow night for me. Then me and you are hitting the road in the morning." he smiled at the last line

"Yeah my parents got something planned for tomorrow night too, they won't tell me though."

"Yeah my parents won't tell me what were doing either"

"Weird... but I'm excited to go on the road with you."


	11. Singing

Randy and I got out of bed after another five minutes of kissing each other. I hoped in the shower after he left to go home. When i got out I saw that my parents were just walking in the door.

"Hello parents" I said

"Hey... you're not just waking up are you?" my mother asked me

"Na... not really" I smiled _I did just wake up... with Randy_ That thought just brought another huge grin on my face, one that was awfully noticeable.

"What's that big smile for miss?" my father asked me

"Oh nothing" I said and tighten the wrap of the towel around me and turned on my heel and walked into my bedroom. When i got in i shut the door behind me and locked it. I sighed and leaned back on the door.

'I can't believe this happened' i thought to myself. I never thought that it would happen. My mother always told me "Give it time and you two might just be together" or "Just wait until you're older and he'll see you in a whole new look"

I hate to admit it... but she was right. And he said he loved me too? I couldn't believe i actually spitted it out, finally. It made my day knowing that he felt the same way too. Hopefully this won't distract us from our careers now. I pushed off from the door and headed over to my Ipod speaker and pressed the play button on the little nano. The sounds of Hulk Hogans daughter Brooke's newest song 'About Us' blared through the small but yet loud speakers. I took the towel off of my hair and brushed my shoulder length chestnut colored hair. I stood infront of the mirror with my brush singing along to Brooke. I sang every word that she sang, until i thought i was going to lose my voice. I danced over to my closet and picked out a cute mini skirt with a white tank top. I threw on some cute undies from victoria secret and i grabbed my c cup bra off the floor and then slid on the tank top and skirt. I continued singing loud, that i didn't even notice somebody standing in the door way. I looked at who it was and was about to shit my pants.

"Ra-andy?" I asked in disbelief.

"You've got quite the voice young lady" He smiled at me and started to walk towards me.

"Um... what are you doing here?" i asked clearly blushing and embarrassed.

"Aw don't blush... I forgot my wallet"

"I'm not blushing" I said in defense.

"Hey hey, no need for the attitude babe" he said and came a little closer to me, so we were inches apart. I could feel his breath. I stood up to his chest. And man did he smell good. _Fucking Armani, are you kidding me? _I thought. Can't he just get a new cologne? Wait no... i love the smell of it. He looked down at me and smirk. His blue eyes twinkled when the sun came through my window. "And i also wanted to come and give you a kiss" he told me.

"Well... go on" i said and smiled. I stepped up on my tippy toes and he kissed me passionately. I thought i was going to fall on the bed that was right behind me. He let go of me and kissed my forehead and grabbed his wallet and ended towards the door. When he reached the door he looked back and smiled at me and blew a kiss. I smiled back thinking this is just a beginning. I turned back around and grabbed the blow dryer, i turned the music up louder and started to blow dry my hair. When i was done I put on a little bit of make up. I grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out in the kitchen.

"Where you headed out to girl?" my father asked me.

"Um... I'm thinking of running to mall and then going to visit the girls for the last time, because I won't see them tomorrow."

"Alright drive safely."

"I will daddy" i said and kissed his cheek. I walked out of the room and headed for the front door. I saw my mom on the computer checking her email.

"Bye mom" I said

"Bye sweetie have fun"

I nodded and walked out the front door and down the front porch steps. I hopped in my car. "Shit this is hot" i said to myself when i touched the wheel. I ignored the heat and reversed the car and out on the busy road. I drove towards the mall that was only fifteen minutes away. I called the girls on my way and told them to meet me. Only Charlotte, and Sherise could meet me. Brenda and Katie we're working until 5:30 and it was only 5 so us three decided to walk around the mall for a half hour and then we would meet them for dinner. Good thing that i got a job out in Kentucky at the local hospital. Did i mention i was a nurse? I graduated highschool with my LPN and some how in between wrestling school, i managed two years of a community college to get my RN. So i made some big bucks out there for a year. And now hopefully... I'll be making the big bucks in this business.

5:30 came quickly and we met up with the two others. We headed over to the local restaurant that a lot of people around here go to. When we arrived, we saw all sorts of people we knew once. We saw old friends, old boyfriends, old rivals, old teachers, and older parents of our old friends. We looked at them all and say hello. When we were seated at our table, i took noticed at some of the others seated by us. And my eyes fell on.. Dave. "What the fuck?" i said when we all sat down

The girls all looked at each other and laughed. Until they followed my gaze. "Oh yeah what the fuck" they all said in unison. Trust me when i say... Us girls know each other by the back of our hands, we know what each other are thinking, and what they want and what they need. That's how close we are. And when they saw who i was staring at they new instantly how disgusted i was. Especially because of how the girl he was dining with. I thought i might have actually thrown up in my mouth a bit.

"Ew I can't believe that bitch is still alive"

"I know it.. I would have thought she'd die already of AIDS or some shit."

We all just chuckled, only to be stared at by him and the bitch. I just smirked and waved. He had a small smile playing on his lips, clearly embarrassed to be seen in public, especially by me. Needless to say he left five minutes later. We all ordered our foods and drinks. We talked about many of things, like hair and make up. Come on.. We're girls. It's just a instant thing to talk about. "Oh I'm having a bad hair day" or "My make up is shit" starts a perfect girly talk right? I wasn't really paying attention to tell you the truth, my mind drifted off to my own world after one of the girls told me that she was experiencing extreme in grown hairs, down by the bikini line. I heard enough after that, yeah so I've had a few ingrown hairs... they certainly aren't pleasant, but i didn't tell anybody but my mother about them.. And i definitely didn't do it over dinner! "Get a wax for Christ sakes" i told her before i drifted off. I'm the only one with the balls to get every thing down south waxed. They all chickened out. But any ways my mind drifted to none other than... Randall. Oh Randy. How i love him.


	12. Dinner with the girls

I really hope things will be great between us when we enter the business. I don't want to end up like many of people do when their in show biz. You know... the whole cheating and lying thing, just isn't my thing and i hope Randy won't do that. Will he? Nooo. I stopped thinking about that and started to think about the big surprise my parents are having for me tomorrow night... and Randy's parents are having one too? What's up with that?... Woo... maybe a conjoined get together? Oh whatever. My thoughts were shot when Katie asked me if i ever heard of anal bleaching. I started to crack up in my head. I looked at her like she was a four year old.

"Katie... How old are you?"

"Um... 21"

"Ok... then just put the two words together.. And it's basically just common sense" all the others just started to laugh. The things that we talked about. And just to think we talked about the same subjects from the age of fifteen to the ages of twenty one. We were never the shy ones to ask each other a question, and our philosophy to others who listened to our conversations, if you didn't like what we were talking about... well then excuse your fucking selves. We would say with our big bright smiles. Some girls didn't like us... for unknown reasons. Maybe because we were just like the guys too? We could hold hours of conversations with whoever would allow to listen to our big mouths. And us put together... oh grab a blanket and a pillow and some snacks please. Many girls just didn't like the simple fact that... yes we had beautiful faces. We were probably the prettiest girls in our grade, and their boyfriends looked at us. Whose fault is that one? Not ours. So we were called the plastics from some group of snotty ass bitches. No lie either. I laughed when i heard it... fucking picking that "group" name out of a movie. What the fuck, grow up!

"Rachael you're so unfair!" Katie pouted at me.

"Haha sweet hart... i wasn't the one who asked the question though. And if you're wondering if it hurts... it doesn't not at all. It's a cream base and it obviously bleaches you're hair on your anal and buttox area."

"You're so weird Rach... Seriously" Katie said

"How is that weird... not my fault that I'm Italian and my hair is blacker than black" I said and laughed. The rest just started to laugh.

We finished up our food and ended our own separate ways. It was sad to really finally say goodbye to them. I couldn't believe this day had finally came. But when i got some money i promised to fly them out at least a few times. "Good bye girls... I love you and I'm going to miss you tons"

"Aww.. Rach i don't want you to leave!"

"Don't worry... It all depends on the contract signing where I'll go from there. But even if i do get home and you guys are back at school.. Cell phones!"

"Yeah you're right, we're going to all see each other again"

We all shed a tear or two as we held onto each other one last time in the middle of a friggen parking lot. After another good five minutes of kissing each others cheeks and hugging them tightly.. Like i was their mother. I finally made it into my car and drove off while i waved goodbye in the night sky. 'Goodbye my friends' i said to myself in the car. I made my way back to my house at eight-ish. 'Gee what a long dinner' i greeted my parents and then made my way into my room. I pulled my phone out and saw that there was a missed call and a text message.

Wonder who their from. New Text Message it read when i opened it. It had a little envelope flashing and underneath it read Randy - Fri. July 21 7:06

A few butterflies floated in my stomach when i read his name. I read the text message and it read

**Hey babe... Just seeing what's up. You're out, obviously, I'll give you a call around eight. **

**Love you- Randy**

I looked at the missed call, and sure enough it was him. I smiled and called him back.

"Hello?" he said groggy

"Hi babe... You called me"

"Oh hey hun... what are you doing?"

"Just got home from dinner with the girls and final goodbyes"

"Aw how was that?"

"Sad.. They looked so upset"

"Well if i wasn't going with you... I'd be upset too"

"Cute"

"What?"

I laughed.. "You're comment"

"Hey... i only tell the truth"

"Yes you do, and i love that quality about you"

"Oh yeah... what other qua-lity do you love about me?"

I knew exactly what he meant... and i won't lie i do love his other quality or qualities. "You're naughty" I could here him laugh in the other end of the small cell phone

"How about i come over and sneak in you're window and I'll really show you naughty"

"Ha ha funny... but no, I'll pass. I don't want my parents to hear their daughters moans or anything like that ya know" i laughed.

"Ya ya... you chicken"

"Oh well... then you're dealing with a chicken. And you're going to have to wait until we reach the hotel in Connecticut"

"Speaking of that... Where are we staying at?"

"Well they have us at the Sheraton, close by to the head quarters i guess"

"I really think that we should go to the city before we actually head out... you know it's only like three hours from here to Connecticut"

"For once... You might just have a brilliant idea my friend"

"Just a friend?"

"Speaking of which... What are we?" I laughed at the stupid question. 'Come on Rach' i said to myself

"I don't know" he paused for a minute. "Will you be my girl?" he asked me

"Absolutely" i agreed

"Alright good... now since you're the smart one... Will you look for the directions from here to the city and then to Connecticut."

"Yes i will boyfriend... I'll get a map and everything. But I'm really tired and I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright.. Sleep tight baby"

"Okay... I love you"

"Love you too"

I smiled and said bye and hung up. I slipped into the bed naked. Relaxed for once, all by myself in my bed finally. Well i loved Randy's company of course. Before i knew it i drifted off into a deep world of sleep.

* * *

** I'll add onto the other chapters fairly soon. And... do you think it's too soon for them to say i love you? lol i wasn't sure. i was thinking it wasn't because she's always loved him since she was a teenager... and obviously he has too since he was young. Idk... Reviews are very much welcomed though! makes me smileee. Opinion's and shit like that are greaaat! ideas?**


	13. Getting Ready

I woke up the next morning around ten thirty. My last day at home for a while, I hope. Only reason why i hope is because i really want my contract to go through and for me to start training immediately and get on the road with this career. I sat up in my bed, wrapping my big fluffy down comforter around my chest. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I sighed realizing that I need to get out of bed. I rolled out from under the covers and hit the floor accidentally. "Ah fuck" i said as i hit the floor hard. It was freezing too, wood floor with central air conditioning running through the entire house, and my room was blessed to be the coldest room. I quickly got to my feet since my ass was about to freeze on the floor. I walked over to my closet door and grabbed the terry cloth robe that hung on a rack. I wrapped the small robe around my waist and headed towards the bathroom.

I slipped the robe off once in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I turned the hot water on as far as it would go and hopped in. The steaming hot water cooled off every tensed muscle that i had. It felt good to just stand under water pouring down you. I was enjoying my shower until my phone went off. "Randy" i said aloud. I let the phone go and told myself I'd call after. I stood there in the shower for another minute just thinking about him. I said his name repeatedly.

"Randy... Randy... Randy" it sounded so good to me. I said his name when i was washing my hair. And i kept saying it when i got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my chest and wiped the steamy mist off the mirror.

"Randy!" i finally said out loud. Good thing my parents weren't home. But... Somebody walked into the house.

I walked out of the bathroom only to be scared the day lights out of by Randy.

"Randy... what are you doing here?" i said

"Rach... why were you saying my name over and over again?" he asked with a cocky smile

"Um..." I trailed off. And started to laugh and I rushed into my room closing the door behind me. But much to my surprise he pushed through the door with no problem.

"Aw come on baby why you saying my name like that" he said to me with a big smile as he moved closer to me and wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist. I just smiled and pulled my face away from his.

"Don't be like that" he told me and started to plant kisses down my neck and chest.

"Randy" i moaned out. I'm weak when it comes to a good kisser sucking on my neck.

"Oh there's my name again" he said

I laughed at him and just broke out of his hold and presumed to finding clothes to wear. He just laughed too and plopped on the bed and stared at me.

"Take a picture.. It last longer" i told him. He broke out into laughs at that.

"You're too funny."

"Yeah i try" I walked over near my bed to turn on my ipod. After i put the small thing on shuffle, i tried to walk away when Randy pulled me on top of him on the bed.

"Randy" i warned

"Rachael"

"Randy"

"Oooooh Rachael"

"God you're such a smart ass you know"

He laughed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and let me go from his tight grip. I got up and found some clothes to wear for the day. I picked out a pair of capris from express and a long tank top from express with a button down over shirt. I looked at Randy and smiled, and took my towel off. His eyes went blank and his mouth could have fallen to the ground if the bed wasn't there. I laughed at his reaction and put on my nude color bra and a black thong on.

"You know baby... There's no sense in you wearing those things when there just going to come off later"

"Oh you shut it Orton" i smiled.

I continued to put my clothes on. And i went to go fix my hair. I came back about twenty minutes later when i was down blow drying it. And i saw Randy half asleep on the bed. I giggled and continued to get ready. I put on some make up and found a long pretty black and pearl necklace to wear with my outfit. I grabbed my two rings that i always wear, my class ring and the engagement ring that my aunt gave to me from her ex husband. By the time i was done it had been another twenty minutes and Randy was definitely asleep. So i took it upon myself to climb on top of him.

I was straddling him and leaned down and gave him a few kisses on the neck. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled widely when he saw me kissing him. He pushed me off of him and put me on my back and slid in between my legs. He started to kiss all over my neck and chest.

"Listen... don't be thinking you're taking my pants off Randall... because we're having no quicky"

"Aw come on you just crushed my hopes."

"Maybe later babe" i said and kissed him softly and then rolled off the bed. "I'm going to go write a note to the rents telling them I'm going out, K?"

Randy nodded, and laid back on the bed. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and found a small note pad and told my parents that i was going out with Randy and that I'd be back by three to four-ish. I walked back towards my room to let Randy know that i was ready.


	14. Out with Randy

"Come on.. Let's go!" i yelled to him. He groaned and got up from the bed and grabbed his keys.

"So.. Where you wanna go?" I asked Randy once we got in his car. "Mm...i love this car" i said before he could even answer the question i had just asked him. His Mercedes Benz was nicer than ever. Fully decked out and everything.

"Yeah... had a few good jobs here and there... saving up for this baby of mine" he smiled widely. "And... i don't know where do you want to go? Movie, mini golf? We can go walk around Lake Village"

"Lake Village!" i said maybe too excitedly. I loved Lake Village, it was the kind of village that had so many shops, here and there. Arcades every where... it had haunted houses and food shops and of course the Lake, the many beaches that they had, plus they had mini golf every where! I really loved it though because so many people just went up there to walk around and just have a good time, either family picnics or just getting away from their hectic lives to shop around a little bit. "And so mini golf too"

"Alright that sounds like a good plan" he said and laughed at my excitement. He took my hand in his as we drove the forty minute drive to Lake Village. On the ride there we only talked a little bit, the rest of the time it was singing along with the radio or cd's that he had. We listened to Metallica's The black album, and then listened to Nine Inch Nails very first album, Pretty Hate Machine. Seriously if you listen to that album, all the words that are sung... will make you the horniest ever. Listening to it on the way made me want to yank the wheel to the right side of the road so we could just do it. Next time we have sex... we're listening to that album i promised myself.

We arrived to the village and parked down some street. We walked the distance to the village and began to browse around holding hands of course. It was beautiful outside too.

"Oh there's the mini golf course i love!" Randy said pulling me along with him towards the huge golf course that was filled with fake looking rocks, and blue... very blue water going down water falls.

"I hope your not going to cheat" He told me. I was known for my cheating abilities in mini golf.

"I don't think I'm going too... because your not much competition" i smirked at him. He just laughed and tightened his grip on my hand.

We got in the main office for the mini golf, and paid and got our club and two different color balls. I picked out the hot pink one and he got the lime green.

"Oh... and loser treats dinner on the road" i said with a confident smirk.

"Oh you're on" Randy told me. Chances are... I'm probably going to lose.. Not most likely I'm going to lose, i suck at golf.

We got to the first hole, i got a par. Oh and what did Randy get? A hole in one.

"This is a great start" i mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" Randy said, knowing what i said. I just stuck my tongue out at him and moved to the next course. When i got there, i thought it would be the hardest thing, with a bridge that you have to hit the ball over, and chances are it was going in the water. But amazingly i got a hole in one! When it was Randy's turn... he wasn't that good at this one. Every time he would hit the ball, it would go in the water.. So he had to start all over again. Needless to say this went on five times and he finally got it over the bridge and missed the hole the first shot and got it in the second.

I walked away laughing at him. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me around.

"What are you laughing at?" he said closely to my face. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Oh.. I think i was laughing about how cute you looked when you were getting frustrated when the ball kept going in the water" i said honestly. He had the cutest pissed off face ever. And the little grunts that he made when it went in the water.

"Well..as long as you weren't laughing at my golfing abilities then I'm not mad" he said and smiled.

"Oh alright... but you didn't do too good on that course" i said and smiled

"You'll regret you said that"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep.. I just don't know how right now"

"Oh alright" i said and let out a chuckle.

We played a little more, and he was definitely beating me by now. After that second hole that he lost at... he seemed to be on fire now, which sucked for me.

"Why you gotta be like that?" i asked him on the last hole when he got a hole in one. He just smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just that good"

"Oh no you're not"

"Is that so? Because i think i am, and i think you owe me dinner tomorrow night" he told me and walked passed me to head back towards the main office to drop off our clubs.

"Hey.. I wasn't really serious about that dinner, only if you lost"

"Ha ha i don't think so" he told me still walking to the office.

"Hey... that's not fair you know... you're the man you should be paying for me!" I said rushing up to the side of him. He just smiled at me and laughed.

"Well you shouldn't be making deals like that... especially since you knew you were going to... lose." he laughed out loud with a huge smirk on his face. I smacked him playfully in the arm and rushed ahead of him to the office and returned my club and ball.

I waited at the car for him, he was most likely chatting away with the guy behind the counter, he talks... a lot. As i waited for him, i wondered what my parents had up their selves for the evening... and how tomorrow would all turn out. I was looking forward to the road trip with Randy... but i hated driving. Let's just hope everything runs smoothly tomorrow.

I spotted Randy walking out of the office, so i got in the passenger seat and waited for him.

"Jesus... talking up a storm where ya?" i asked as he got in the car. He chuckled.

"Yep, sorry. That guy was an ex-marine like me"

"And was he dishonorably discharged like you?" i asked jokingly.

"Ha ha not funny"

"Oh i thought it was... just a little bit"

"Yeah yeah... but he was actually sent to Iraq, but returned about six months ago... didn't you notice he only had one leg?"

"Oh god, no i didn't, that's awful" I told him sincerely. I would never be able to live with out both my legs.

"Yeah... i felt bad. But anyways, Am i bringing you home so you can get ready for whatever your parents got planned for ya?"

"Um... yeah that'll be good"

"K... so what do you think they've got planned anyways?" he asked me as we pulled out of the mini golf, and headed back home.

"I'm not sure.. But I'm not a big fan for surprises. What about you? What's your parents got planned?"

"No idea.. I just know i have to be ready at exactly at 5 tonight"

"Ha ha that's funny.. I have to be ready by 4:30 no later than 5 my dad told me, he told me i take too damn long to get ready" i said with a large smile, i do take a while to get ready, if I'm going out. Who wouldn't?

He laughed, he knew i wasn't the fastest girl to get ready. "You hungry at all? It's only 1:30"

"Alright... let's stop at that pizzeria"

"You just love pizza don't ya"

"Yep!" i said cheerfully. He laughed. We drove the twenty minutes to the pizzeria. Once we got there, we stepped out of the car and walked into the pizzeria. It was set as a 50's theme, it was pretty neat if you asked me.

We were seated and we order just a large pizza. While we waited we made small talk.

"Remember your graduation party?" he asked me, laughing at the thought of what happened that night.

I laughed... "um.. No i really don't remember a lot of things after 5 pm, sorry"

"Haha i can't believe how many beers you drank... and then shots when the parents were gone"

"Ha ha don't remind me... please. I had a rough morning the next day"

he laughed at me. It was... a crazy night. But what graduate doesn't get drunk at their own party? Let's just say... a lot of things happened that night, but i just can't remember them.

"It was over all a pretty good party i must say." he told me.

"haha even better than the college parties?"

"Well... college parties were a different type... they were more crazier.. But you were the craziest at the party. Remember the kiss you gave me" he teased at me.

"Ha ha of course... you weren't that good" i smiled widely

"Oh please... you can't even remember"

"Ha ha true true..." I said as our pizza came. We ate our food silently, with a few tiny small talks here and there. After about forty five minutes in the pizzeria we left, and headed towards home. We got home around three thirty-ish and i immediately rushed to the shower, after Randy had left. I told him that i would call him after whatever my parents had planned, and tell him the details. After my quick shower, i rushed to find something nice to wear


	15. Family Dinner, and goodbyes

I ended up picking out my "little black" dress. It was a plain halter dress that went above my knees, just a bit and a slight low cut on the chest. I blow dried my hair and then curled it a bit, and threw on a little bit of make up. I put on my black strapless bra, with a black thong and dressed in the black dress. I added some earrings to the look along with a long dangling gold necklace. I ended up just a little late.

I walked out of my room, to see my parents and my brother and his children waiting for me in the living room. I just smiled and shrugged to them. They laughed and told me that i was fifteen minutes late. We left a couple minutes later, and headed towards this extremely fancy restaurant downtown.

"Gee... you guys didn't have to do this much" i said while i got out of the car.

"Anything for our baby girl" my dad told me as he kissed me on the head. We walked into the fancy restaurant called Springs. When we entered the building itself, it had magnificent waterfalls coming down the two walls that were next to the main doors, that were extremely large french doors. I was surprised to see that we were the only people in the restaurant.

"Um... how come no one else is here?" i asked my parents

"because we rented it out for you sweetie" my mother informed me. I smiled and hugged my parents both tightly.

When i looked ahead, i noticed a large buffet, full of foods. And then i noticed a large table, that wasn't set for the six of us, but it was set for eleven instead.

"Mom... why is the table set for eleven?"

"Because we're joining you guys!" i heard a voice from behind me. I saw Becky standing there with a huge grin playing on her lips. I saw to the side of her Nate and her parents... and then I saw Randy strolling in, looking confused as hell, which was my current facial expression as well.

"Since you two are leaving... together, Tomorrow we decided we were going to have family dinner and a farewell to you guys!" I heard my mother say.

Me and Randy just stared at each other and smiled. Everybody went to take their seats, Randy and I stayed there for a moment.

"Hey" i whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back to me. We both smiled, and he took my hand in his and we took our seats at the table. We sat next to each other, at the head of the table.

Our fathers, didn't wait to order a few beers for themselves... along with Jeff too. Becky sat next to me, and we chatted about a few things, mostly about school, since she was going into college soon. Randy chatted with the men. Becky and I got up and got our food at the buffet and went back to our seats. Over dinner we all pretty much talked about wrestling, and Bob told us what to expect and what not to expect. Of course Randy has heard it... a million and one times. The boys talked about sports and what was going in that area. And us girls all talked about girly things, well i should say Becky and her mom and my mom talked... i just listened. After quiet a few hours of dinner and plenty of talking, we ended up going back to my parents house for a few more beers for the men and for the mothers to relax over coffee. I ended up in my bedroom for a while, packing up my things.

After i was done, i ended up looking through photo albums. I smiled at the old memories of my family. I knew that if i got this contract for real, i would be gone... for a while, that was the hardest part by far. Because i saw how Randy's father was gone most of the time, but it worked to his advantage because Randy got to visit a lot, but looking at how Becky and Bob are not as close, bugs the most of out me. I pulled out another album, that my friends had put together for me. It was our very own tradition... for our sweet sixteens, we put together cute albums that had a quote written on the front of the silver cover.

I went through the pictures in it, from the ages of thirteen to seventeen and eighteen. I looked at how much we've all changed and how drastically mature we are now, well a little bit more mature. I smiled remembering some of the moments and the inside jokes we had. I always wanted to grow up, but now that i have grown up... i wish i could go back to the younger days.

"What are you looking at?" i heard his familiar voice.

"Old pictures" i said not turning around to face him.

"Any good ones?" he said as he jumped on my bed and laid his head in my lap.

I giggled and nodded my head. I showed him a few pictures of when i was younger. He laughed at a few of them.

"Is that you mooning the camera?" he asked me.

"Haha yes it is!" I said with a wide smile. I was never the girl that was shy to show what i had, even at the age of seven. What can i say?

"You're too funny" he told me

"Oh i know"

"Sooo... what's our plan for tomorrow?"

"Did you still want to go to the city first and then to Stamford?"

"Yeah, That'll be great"

"Alright good, I'll get on the computer later and find some directions, did you pack everything you need?" I asked him.

"Yeah, i just have to go home and grab a few things that's all."

"Oh... so you're going home tonight?" i said a little bit disappointed.

"Aw you wanted me to stay with you tonight?"

I smiled and nodded. I flashed him little puppy eyes and he just smirked.

"Well... I'm going home only because i need the sleep and so do you, and if we were together tonight... neither of us would have sleep. If you know what i mean, plus i still have to get some things together for tomorrow's trip... and we'll be staying together in the hotel for god knows how long" he explained to me.

I agreed with him, and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long til he joined me, and he just held me. We stayed like this for a half hour. We decided that he was going home, and that i would look for the directions for the trip, and then i would go to bed and he'd pick me up in the morning. We kissed goodbye, and I said my goodbye's to the Orton family. I told Becky to behave herself in college and the same for Nate. I said goodnight to my parents and my brother, and his children as well, and headed off to bed.

I slipped into bed with just my t-shirt on, and grabbed my tiny lap top and checked for directions. It would take, three in a half hours from our house to the city, and then not even an hour from the city to Stamford.

I grabbed my phone and called Randy real fast to tell him. He told me that he would pick me up at my house around six am, so we could make it to the city by nine. Our meetings in Stamford were separate, so we couldn't stay for a long time in the city. I had the meeting first, at 3:30 and Randy had his at 4:15. I told him goodnight, and I'd see him in the morning. Wasn't long after the phone call, that i drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated ina while... lot going on. i'll update with this story more


	16. Welcome to Connecticut

6 am.

I had woken up at about five to shower and get ready for our road trip today. I wrote my parents a note telling them that I love them, and I'll miss them when I'm gone and that I'd give them a call a little later.

I set my luggage and things out on the front porch so I didn't have to go back and fourth into the house for them. As I was setting the last suitcase on the porch, Randy was just pulling in. He parked the car, and got out and walked up to the house, that I had already gone back into.

"Hey" he whispered as he kissed my lips softly.

"Hi" I barely whispered. "Ready Freddy?"

He let out a small laugh at my stupidity. "Uh sure"

"Oh stop it, ok let's get a move on so I can do some shopping in the city!" I said through an excited whisper.

He just groaned but laughed at the same time. He grabbed two of my suitcases and headed off to his car. I grabbed the last one and a small bag I had, and followed him out to the car. I threw my stuff in the back of his car. I took one last look at my home and blew a kiss for my parents. Who knew when I'd get a chance to come back.

We got in his car and took off for the city. The ride was filled with talks about our futures together. Much about our careers together. We hoped that we would both make it big, and that we'd even get to work together in a storyline. We promised each other that we'd buy a house together in a nice warm weather state. And we'd spoil our children when we had some.

We finally made it to the city, and it seemed to be only me screaming for joy. It had been so long since I had been to the city. I was so eager to see what had changed and what had stayed the same. But mostly, to shop.

We had gone all over the city, in about three hours. We visited the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. We had gone to my most favorite, Little Italy. And it was huge, because they were having a festival. There was food everywhere, so at least Randy was happy with that.

We decided to find our way back to the car and head out to Stamford. After a long search for the location of the car, we were finally out of the city and making our way to our hopeful successful career.

"Randy, I'm nervous now" I said as we passed a sign saying Welcome to Connecticut.

"Babe, why would you have to be nervous?" he asked as he placed his hand on my leg for a reassurance.

"I don't know, like what if I don't do good on my training and they don't want me?"

"Um, they are the ones who called and said that they loved your work didn't they?"

"That is true."

"You're going to be fine baby"

"So are you, your going to be a huge superstar someday" I said as I looked over at him and he just grinned. He knew all to well that he would be one big superstar.

We pulled into the parking lot of the headquarters shortly after. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I waited for Randy, and we made our way into the large building.

"Hello, How may I help you today?" the receptionist said from behind a large desk.

"I have a meeting at 3:30, Rachel Orella."

"Oh yes, Rachel and Randy correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you guys just take that elevator" she pointed to the left of her desk. "And take it to the 10th floor, and you guys can't miss the huge double doors, go ahead and walk in and you'll find another receptionist. Just give her your names and she'll inform Mr. McMahon."

"Thank you very much" We both said and headed to the elevator. We reached the 10th floor and found the double doors.


	17. Call me Vince

so I've noticed as I've read this story that I have spelt Rachel's name as either Rachel or Rachael. I think i'll stick to Rachel though, lol anywho... i haven't updated in ages and I just didn't think that this story was any good but i was bored and i was in a writing mood, so heres two chapters and some more to come! enjoy, and reviews are welcomed :)

* * *

"Hello" a pretty young blonde said. I knew I had known that voice from television. I turned around and came face to face with my biggest hero in this wrestling business. Trish Stratus.

"Oh, god Hello!" I shrieked. I heard a small laughter coming from Randy. I socked him in the stomach.

"Ow babe, why'd you have to do that?" I heard him mumble.

I heard Trish laugh a bit too. "You must be Rachel" she said to me, extending her hand out to mine.

"Rachel is my name, it's so very nice to meet you Trish." I said accepting her hand. "I'm a big fan, I hope to have a nice career like yours someday."

"Well from what I've heard from our scouts you're quite the diva."

I was speechless. What would you say to that? "Oh well, I hope I can be a good one."

"I think you'll fit in just fine. And as for your boyfriend?" she asked with a questioning look.

I nodded. "Yes, he's my foolish boyfriend."

"I heard that" Randy mumbled from a seat nearby

"I've also heard good things about his wrestling abilities too" Trish told me.

"Oh good, he's wanted this for so long."

"Well, I think I can guarantee you both, that by the end of this week you guys will have you're careers all settled out."

"Are you Miss Orella?" I heard a faint voice in the room from a small lady.

"Yes, I am." I said walking up to the desk.

"Mr. McMahon will see you now, right through those two doors." she told me, pointing to the doors down the hallway.

"Thank you very much."

"You'll do great baby" Randy told me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll walk with you, I have to be in there anyway." Trish said, walking up next to me.

We walked down the hallway, It seemed like it was a mile long. We reached the door. Trish knocked lightly, and entered. When I entered the room I was taken back by how nice it was. It was filled with high class furniture. A beautifully hand painted family portrait of his family. And of course his huge expensive looking desk sitting smack dab in the middle. Off to the left there was a longer table, obviously for a meeting. There at the end of that meeting table sat Vincent McMahon, to his left was his daughter Stephanie, next to her was Shane.

Vince smiled when we appeared in the room. He stood up and walked over and shook my hand.

"You're a very beautiful young lady, Rachel."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"Oh, call me Vince."

"Ok" I said shyly. I took a seat across from Stephanie, and Trish sat next to me. In a way I felt a lot better being in that office with Trish by my side.

"So, your friends with Mr. Orton?" He asked me suddenly

"Yes, I am. We grew up together, our families are good friends."

"Well, that's good, because this business is lonely at first if you don't have anybody to lean on." I stared at him, dumbfounded what did that mean? Clearly he noticed I was confused. "What I mean is, I want you and Randy both on the brand of RAW. You will train with Trish for a good month and Randy will train with his father. Thank you Rachel, We'll see you in a month."

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, this means so much." I said as if he was a teen heart throb and he had just kissed me.

"Please, call me Vince. Thank_ you_ Rachel and just send Randy in."

"I sure will, Vince." I said as I walked out the double doors into the waiting room. I saw Randy grouched in a chair with his head in his one hand.

"Randy" I said as I shook him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked while getting up.

All I could do was really smile. "It was good! I'm going to train with Trish for a month and then I'll be on the RAW roster.. With you!"

Total look of shock was written all over his face. "We're going to be together! And on RAW?"

"We sure are baby." I said as I kissed him.

* * *


End file.
